marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2
}} 'Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2' to kontynuacja filmu [[Strażnicy Galaktyki (film)|''Strażnicy Galaktyki]]. Jest to piętnasty film należący do Marvel Cinematic Universe i trzeci należący do Fazy Trzeciej. Jego polska premiera odbyła się 5 maja 2017. Reżyserem filmu jest James Gunn. W rolach głównych występują: Chris Pratt jako Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana jako Gamora, Dave Bautista jako Drax Niszczyciel, Vin Diesel jako Mały Groot (głos), Bradley Cooper jako Rocket Racoon (głos), Pom Klementieff jako Mantis, Karen Gillan jako Nebula, Michael Rooker jako Yondu Udonta, Elizabeth Debicki jako Ayesha i Kurt Russell jako Ego. Kontynuacją filmu będzie kolejna jego część, Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3. Streszczenie Grupa najbardziej niesubordynowanych outsiderów w galaktyce penetruje odległe zakątki kosmosu, próbując rozwikłać zagadkę pochodzenia jednego z jej członków - Petera Quilla aka Star-Lord. Niegdysiejsi wrogowie staną się ich sprzymierzeńcami, a w nieustannie powiększającym się filmowym uniwersum Marvela zagoszczą nowe postacie znane z kart komiksu. Fabuła W 1980 "kosmita" Ego pokazuje Meredith Quill sadzonkę, którą zasadził w lesie w stanie Missouri. Trzydzieści cztery lata później (w 2014 roku) Star-Lord (Peter Quill), Gamora, Drax Niszczyciel, Rocket i Mały Groot zyskują sławę jako Strażnicy Galaktyki, superbohaterowie, którzy pokonali Ronana Oskarżyciela. Przyjmują zlecenie od Najwyższej Kapłanki Ayeshy, liderki ksenofobicznego, złotoskórego gatunku Suwerennych. Ayesha rozkazuje im bronić cennych baterii przed kosmicznym potworem, Abliskiem, w zamian za Nebulę. W nagrodę za wykonanie zadania, Ayesha oddaje w ręce Strażników Nebulę, którą Suwerenni porwali po Bitwie o Xandar. Rocket kradnie kilka baterii anulaksowych, ale gdy Suwerenni to odkrywają, atakują statek Strażników, Milano, swoją flotą Złotych Dronów. Milano zostaje silnie uszkodzony i zmuszony do awaryjnego lądowania na pobliskiej planecie. Nagle flota Suwerennych zostaje zniszczona przez Ego, który przedstawia się jako ojciec Quilla. Ego zaprasza Quilla, Gamorę i Draxa do swojego domu. Rocket i Groot zostają na planecie, aby naprawić Milano i pilnować Nebuli. Yondu Udonta, który zostaje wygnany ze społeczności Łowców za handel dziećmi, przyjmuje zlecenie od Ayeshy. Suwerenna rozkazuje mu, aby aresztował Strażników. Załoga Yondu śledzi Milano i aresztuje Rocketa, ale kiedy Yondu okazuje niechęć do przekazania Quilla Suwerennym, Łowca Tasak-Man z pomocą Nebuli, uwolnionej przez Groota, rozpoczyna bunt. Tymczasem Quill, Gamora, Drax, Ego oraz jego służąca, Mantis, zwiedzają dom Ego, żywą planetę, która jest przedłużeniem jego ciała. Ego wyjaśnia, że jest Celestianinem, który stworzył swoje humanoidalne ciało, aby podróżować po galaktyce i poznawać inne gatunki. Peter dowiaduje się, że może manipulować Planetą Ego. Drax zaprzyjaźnia się z Mantis, kiedy ona chce ujawnić tajemnice Ego. Tasak-Man więzi Rocketa i Yondu na pokładzie Eclectora, a Groota oddaje swojej załodze jako maskotkę. W tym samym czasie Nebula kradnie jeden ze statków i ucieka, aby wyśledzić i zabić Gamorę, którą obwinia za to, że ich przybrany ojciec, Thanos, wszczepiał jej cybernetyczne ulepszenia. W więzieniu Rocket i Yondu odkrywają, że są bardzo podobni. Udonta dzieli się z Rocketem swoją negatywną opinią o Ego, który wynajął jego Łowców, aby dostarczyli mu Petera po śmierci jego matki. Ujawnia Rocketowi, że zdecydował zatrzymać sobie Petera i traktować go jak syna. Groot próbuje przynieść Yondu jego płetwę sterującą Strzałą Yaka, aby pomóc mu uciec z celi. Kiedy nie może znaleźć płetwy, pomaga mu Kraglin Obfonteri, Łowca, który nadal jest lojalny wobec Yondu. Rocket, Groot, Yondu i Kraglin uciekają mniejszym pojazdem wbudowanym w Eclector i wprowadzają go w ryzykowny manewr kosmiczny, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć na Planetę Ego. Zanim Yondu zabija wszystkich Łowców, Tasak-Mana informuje Suwerennych o jego ucieczce. Nebula przybywa na Planetę Ego i próbuje zabić Gamorę. Gamora ucieka, a następnie ratuje siostrę. Razem z Nebulą odkrywają jaskinie pod Planetą Ego i znajdują setki zwłok. Ego ujawnia Quillowi, że podróżował po wszechświecie i na tysiącach planet zasadzał sadzonki, dzięki którym kontrolowałby cały wszechświat. Jednak do aktywowania ich potrzebował drugiego Celestianina, aby aktywować sadzonki, dlatego wynajął Łowców Yondu, aby zebrali jego dzieci z całego wszechświata. Kiedy dzieci udowodniły, że nie umieją używać Mocy Celestiana, on pozabijał ich wszystkich. Ego stwierdza, że Quill może użyć Mocy Celestianina i sprawić, że razem uzyskają władzę nad wszechświatem. Quill jest zahipnotyzowany mocą Ego, do czasu, kiedy ten ujawnia, że celowo spowodował śmierć jego matki. Rozgniewany Peter atakuje swojego ojca i rozpoczyna się bitwa. Kiedy na planetę przylatują Rocket, Groot i Kraglin, Mantis informuje Gamorę, Draxa i Nebulę o mrocznym planie Ego. Na planetę przybywają również drony Suwerennych. Strażnicy walczą na dwa fronty, z dronami i Ego. Drużyna planuje dotrzeć do jądra Planety Ego, gdzie znajduje się mózg Ego, który chroni gęsta powłoka. Groot dostaje się do środka planety i umieszcza bombę, stworzoną ze skradzionych baterii Suwerennych, na mózgu Ego. Gdy większość Strażników Galaktyki ucieka, Quill zostaje, aby pokonać ojca. Do walki używa jego własnej mocy. Kiedy bomba wybucha, Ego ginie, a planeta zaczyna się rozpadać. Kiedy Peter traci swoją moc, Yondu poświęca się, aby uratować swojego adoptowanego syna. Po opuszczeniu planety, Nebula, która pogodziła się z siostrą, odchodzi z drużyny Strażników Galaktyki. Strażnicy wyprawiają Yondu tradycyjny pogrzeb Łowców i wypuszczają fajerwerki, a dziesiątki statków Łowców przylatują, aby oddać mu szacunek. Jakiś czas później, Kraglin próbuje zapanować płetwą kontrolną nad telekinetyczną strzałą Yondu przy czym niechcący przebija strzałą Draxa. Lider Łowców, Stakar Ogord wspomina śmierć Yondu, swojego przyjaciela i byłego członka jego drużyny. Ogord nawiązuje kontakt ze starymi przyjaciółmi: z Charliem-27, Aletą Ogord, Mainframe, Martinexem i Krugarrem. Ayesha obserwuje dziwną maszynę. Kiedy odwiedza ją kolega, informuje go, że nazwie ją Adam. Groot powoli wraca do swojego normalnego rozmiaru. Wyraźnie widać po jego zachowaniu (uzależnieniu się od telefonu), że staje się nastolatkiem. Informator opowiada Obserwatorom o swoich przygodach na Ziemi. Obsada *Chris Pratt jako Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana jako Gamora *Dave Bautista jako Drax Niszczyciel *Vin Diesel jako Mały Groot (głos) *Bradley Cooper jako Rocket Raccoon (głos) *Pom Klementieff jako Mantis *Michael Rooker jako Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan jako Nebula *Sean Gunn jako Kraglin Obfonteri/Rocket Raccoon (czujnik ruchu) *Kurt Russell jako Ego *Elizabeth Debicki jako Ayesha *Chris Sullivan jako Tasak-Man *Steve Agee jako Gef *Tommy Flanagan jako Tullk *Evan Jones jako Wretch *Jimmy Urine jako Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart jako Brahl *Mike Escamilla jako Scrote (niewymieniony w napisach) *Joe Fria jako Oblo *Terence Rosemore jako Narblik *Sylvester Stallone jako Stakar Ogord *David Hasselhoff jako Ego (inna wersja) *Ving Rhames jako Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh jako Aleta Ogord *? jako Krugarr (niewymieniony w napisach) *Miley Cyrus jako Mainframe (głos, niewymieniony w napisach) *Michael Rosenbaum jako Martinex *Laura Haddock jako Meredith Quill *Stan Lee jako Informator Obserwatorów *Seth Green jako Kaczor Howard *Glenn Close jako Irani Real (sceny usunięte) *Jeff Goldblum jako Grandmaster (kameo, po napisach) *Fred the Dog jako Cosmo (kameo, po napisach) *Nathan Fillion jako Simon WilliamsNathan Fillion Is Spoiler In Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 (sceny usunięte) Występy Miejsca *Ziemia **Stany Zjednoczone ***St. Charles ****Missouri **Niemcy (wzmianka) *Księżyc (wzmianka) *Berhert *Siedziba Suwerennych *Pole Asteroid *Berhert *Contraxia **Iron Lotus *Planeta Ego *Ria *Xandar *Oorga *Hala *Planeta Rainerów *Planeta Easików Wydarzenia *Bitwa w Siedzibie Suwerennych *Potyczka z Suwerennymi *Atak na Berhercie *Ucieczka z Eclectora *Bitwa na Planecie Ego *Porwanie Petera Quilla (wzmianka) *Bitwa o Xandar (wzmianka) Przedmioty *Hełm Star-Lorda *Czworokątne Blastery *Bohaterka *Noże Draxa Niszczyciela *Płetwa Yondu Udonty *Yaka **Grot Yaka *Baterie anulaksowe *Aero-Rigs *Holograficzny kombinezon kosmiczny *Złote Drony *Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset *Troll Doll * *Kamienie Nieskończoności (wzmianka) **Kamień Mocy (wzmianka) *Bomba atomowa (wzmianka) *'Katie i Vicki' *Filmy Simon Williamsa (sceny usunięte) **''Tony Stark'' **''Arkon'' **''Haxan 2'' **''Oh, Rebecca'' **''Toxic Janitor 2'' Pojazdy *''Milano'' *''Eclectors'' *''Kwadrant'' *Wiertło Laserowe *Statek Ego *Statek Stakara Ogorda Gatunki rozumne *Aakonowie *Achernonianie *Centaurianie *Celestianie *Easikowie *''Roślinne mutanty'' *Ludzie *Kree *Kronanie *Krylorianie *Lemowie *Luphomoidowie *Rainerzy *Sneeperzy *Suwerenni *Obserwatorzy *Xandarczycy *Xeronianie *Zehoberianie *Mieszkańcy Półświata Zwierzęta *Abilisk *Berhert Birds *Berhert Arachnids *Psy *Orloni * (wzmianka) * (wzmianka) * y (wzmianka) * (wzmianka) Organizacje *Strażnicy Galaktyki *Kapłanki Suwerennych *Łowcy **Klan Łowców Yondu **Klan Łowców Stakara **Klan Łowców Charliego-27 **Klan Łowców Alety *Drużyna Stakara Ogorda *Siły Novy * *Grupa Tivana (wzmianka) *Imperium Kree (wzmianka) * (wzmianka) Wzmianki *Thanos *Hovat *Kamaria *Ojciec Draxa *Matka Draxa *Ojciec Yondu Udonty *Matka Yondu Udonty *Żony Ego *Dzieci Ego *Adam Warlock *'' '' ** *'' '' ** ** * * * * * Za kulisami *28 października 2014 roku Kevin Feige ogłosił, że premiera filmu odbędzie się 28 lipca 2017 roku, jednak została ona przeniesiona.SDCC 2014: Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Release Date Announced *2 czerwca 2015 roku James Gunn pokazał na swoim koncie na Twitterze pierwszy fragment filmu.James Gunn on Twitter, 3 June 2015 *Podczas wywiadu na żywo James Gunn potwierdził, że Tyler Bates wystąpi w filmie. *17 lutego 2016 roku James Gunn potwierdził przez Facebooka, że rozpoczęły się zdjęcia. Ujawnił również, że Kurt Russell zagra ojca Petera Quilla, lecz nie będzie nim J'son Spartax. *16 kwietnia Gunn potwierdził, że Rhomann Dey (John C. Reilly) i Kolekcjoner (Benicio del Toro) nie pojawią się w filmie. *11 maja Kurt Russell oficjalnie zagrał swoje ostatnie sceny.James Gunn on Facebook, 11 May 2016 *10 czerwca Pom Klementieff ogłosiła, że zakończyła odgrywanie swoich scen.Pom Klementieff on Facebook, 9 June 2016 *14 czerwca Zoe Saldana oficjalnie odegrała swoje ostatnie sceny.James Gunn on Facebook, 13 June 2016 *17 czerwca Chris Pratt oficjalnie zakończył swoje sceny. Razem Jamesem Gunnem ogłosili ujawnili całą obsadę filmu podczas .James Gunn on Facebook, 16 June 2016 *23 lipca 2016 roku podczas San Diego Comic-Con podano imiona wielu Łowców oraz zaprezentowano pierwszy fragment filmu. Podano pełną obsadę i ujawniono, że Kurt Russell zagra Ego, który jest wyjaśnieniem pochodzenia Star-Lorda. *Ego został oficjalnie uznany za element serii Fantastyczna Czwórka, dlatego prawa do umieszczenia go w filmach posiadało Fox. 14 listopada 2016 roku Paul Wernick i James Gunn ujawnili, że firma Marvel Studios zawarła umowę z Fox, na mocy której Fox oddało prawa do Ego w zamian za prawa do Negasonic Teenage Warhead (studio umieściło postać w filmie ''Deadpool''). James Gunn przyznał, że nie miał pomysłu, kto mógłby zostać ojcem Star-Lorda. *Akcja filmu nie toczy się w roku jego premiery, lecz kilka miesięcy po pierwszej części, czyli w 2014 roku. Pozostałe filmy z MCU, których akcja nie toczy się w roku ich premiery to: Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Captain America: Pierwsze starcie (z wyjątkiem epilogu), Iron Man 3 i Doktor Strange. Ciekawostki * Film został zapowiedziany tydzień przed premierą pierwszej części w San Diego Cimic-Con 2014 na 28 lipca 2017. 28 października 2014 data premiery filmu została przeniesiona na 5 maja 2017. * James Gunn zaproponował wspomnieć w filmie o obcej rasie Sneeperów, ale nie zgodził się na to zespół prawniczy Marvela, ponieważ słowo "sneeper" w języku irlandzkim oznacza intymną część ciała. Później jednak zmienili zdanie i pozwolili Gunnowi umieścić jedną wzmiankę. * Przed śmiercią Davida Bowie James Gunn i Kevin Feige dyskutowali nad możliwością wystąpienia piosenkarza w filmie w roli kameo. * Jest to trzeci film (zaraz po filmach Iron Man 2 i Iron Man 3) z Marvel Cinematic Universe, który posiada numer w tytule. * W instrukcji "SPACESUITS FOR EMERGENCY" ("SKAFANDRY KOSMICZNE NA AWARIĘ") na pokładzie Milano znajdują się słowe "OR FOR FUN" ("LUB DLA HECY"). Zostały one napisane przez samego Jamesa Gunna. * Matthew McConaughey otrzymał propozycję roli w filmie, jednak ją odrzucił, aby zagrać Waltera Padicka w filmie Mrocznej Wieży. Filmiki Zwiastuny Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 - teaser napisy Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 - teaser - dubbing file:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - polski zwiastun 1 napisy Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - zwiastun 1 dubbing file:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - polski zwiastun 2 napisy file:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - zwiastun 2 dubbing Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - spot telewizyjny Fragmenty filmu Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Grill Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Kim jesteście? Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Niezła paka Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Wiosna Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki 2 - Od zewnątrz się nie przebiję Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Guzik zagłady Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Skradzione ogniwa Za kulisami Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki 2 - aktorzy i twórcy o filmie Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Rocket Plik:Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 - Groot Muzyka *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Original Motion Picture Score'' *''Awesome Mix Vol. 2'' Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * en: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Wydane filmy